unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 11/Game
The RP begins with Marc122 playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2. MARC122: Aww man, I'm so close to losing! Cut to the office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza around 4:56 AM with the security guard (Jeremy Fitzgerald) shivering in fear. JEREMY FITZGERALD: Oh man... It's almost 5 AM and I'm almost out of flashlight battery power... Suddenly, the doorbell rings. OOBOOGLUNK: Hang on, I'll get it. Let me know what happens. Meanwhile, at the front door... MAILMAN: Mail delivery, for uhh... Mr. Marc and Oobooglunk. OOBOOGLUNK: Yeah, I'm Oobooglunk. Where do I sign? MAILMAN: ...It's an envelope. You only need to sign if it's a package. OOBOOGLUNK: Ooh, "Handle With Care"! Let's see what it is! Oobooglunk grabs the envelope out of the mailman's hand and rips it open. Inside are two tickets and a note. OOBOOGLUNK: Hmm..."Dear Marc122 and Oobooglunk, you've been selected to attend an exclusive premiere of "GamerGate: Untold: ReBooted: The Return: Next Generation: Electric Boogaloo". Sweet! (Yelling down the hall) Hey, MARC! Check it! We got free tickets to a thing! Oobooglunk half-runs, half-stumbles down the hall and throws the tickets at Marc122. Marc122 grabs the tickets. MARC122: Finally. Now lemme finish a night on that game first. Back in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Toy Bonnie, an animatronic, has come from the vents into the office, much to Jeremy's horror. JEREMY: AAAH! Get away from me! Jeremy whipped out his hollow Freddy Fazbear head and donned it, only for Toy Bonnie to take it off. TOY BONNIE: (Creepy robotic voice) I know you're not Freddy... Mr. Murder Guy. Toy Bonnie pounced towards Jeremy as the human screamed in terror. Cut back to Marc122 seeing the fake static on the phone. MARC122: Alright. We're going. OOBOOGLUNK: Wooooo! Oobooglunk runs outside as Marc122's phone shows some more static for a split second, then shuts off. Marc122 follows Oobooglunk then. MARC122: This is gonna be good! Cut to Marc122 and Oobooglunk driving their car. MARC122: I heard it's directed by James Cameron. What do you think? OOBOOGLUNK: Dude, I looooved his work in Avatar. I tell you what, that guy has a vision that refuses to quit! Suddenly, a taxi drives up to the curb. OOBOOGLUNK: Oh, good! The cab's here! MARC122: Yes! Their car parks near the taxi as Marc122 and Oobooglunk make their transition from the car into the cab. MARC122: Oh yeah, and it's anticipated to win 17 Oscars, and over a hundred positive accolades. Am I right? OOBOOGLUNK: (Smirking) Well, that's 17 more than Leonardo DiCaprio! High five! Oobooglunk sends out a smattering high-five to nobody in particular, accidentally smacking the cab driver across the head. The cab spins into an intersection and onto a car hauler. OOBOOGLUNK: I don't know whether to say "oops" or "that was awesome". (Pausing) Why not both? That was oopsome! Oobooglunk grins, then lowers his head and busies himself with something on the window. Marc122 giggles. MARC122: I agree. At least it got us closer into the theater. OOBOOGLUNK: Oh, yeah! You're right! The car hauler stops at the curb in front of the movie theater as the cab rolls out. Oobooglunk kicks his door open and runs into the theater. OOBOOGLUNK: Come on! Only two minutes to spare and I still want to get popcorn! MARC122: I'll have the popcorn covered! Marc122 follows Oobooglunk, but he stops at the popcorn stand. Miraculosly, there is nobody there except for the popcorn vendor. POPCORN VENDOR: Hello, wa-- MARC122: Shut up and take my money! Marc122 whips out his $10 bill from his wallet and gives it to the vendor. She then grabs a large popcorn basket and scooped piles of popcorn in it. She then gives it to Marc122. POPCORN VENDOR: Thank you. Bye! Marc122 continues following Oobooglunk. OOBOOGLUNK: Sweet! Come on, the movie's about to start! Oobooglunk runs into the movie theater, his eyes snapping to a pair of name-tags that read "Oobooglunk" and "Marc122". The two nametags are in the box office. OOBOOGLUNK: Cool. (Over his shoulder) Marc, check it! We get box office seats! Marc122 and Oobooglunk sit in their seats with their names on them. Cut to blank with the words "Directed by James Cameron" fading in for a few seconds and then fading out. Production company (Universial Studios and Lightstorm Entertainment) logos begin to play one-by-one before instantaneously cutting inside an abandoned slaughterhouse with the hung bodies of Vivian James, the major pro-GGers, gamers and /v/ through a thunder flash and sound. Heavy rain is heard, but muffled, as somber music plays. Vivian's voice is heard giving a narration. VIVIAN JAMES: (Narrating) This... This is what the SJWs have pictured for their major win of the GamerGate war. As she narrates, Max Temkin crashes through a wall with Patricia Hernandez barreling into him, wearing a pair of brass knuckles made from Nokia phones. PATRICIA HERNANDEZ: This is the last perverted breath you'll take, Temkin! I'll see you burn in Hell! MAX TEMKIN: (Raspy) Be that...as it may...words...still aren't... Max Temkin collapses, dead. VIVIAN JAMES: That's what we've always feared. Zoe Quinn, with her tiara made from iPod Nanos, arrives in the tarnished structure, noticing the dead body collapse. ZOE QUINN: Yo Patty, did you kill him? PATRICIA HERNANDEZ: I did it. We're finally purging the world, one menace at a time. ZOE QUINN: Sweet. Can't wait to write about this on GameJournosPro. OOBOOGLUNK: (Whispering) Hey, I read about that! It's how all the anti-GGs communicate with one another. Back on the screen, Zoe Quinn pulls off the bracelet on her left hand, which turns out to be an iPhone 6 wrapped around her wrist. She pulls up the GameJournosPro App and sends a group message. VIVIAN JAMES: However... That, ladies and gentlemen...is not canon. Gaming can still be saved. We could still save gaming altogether. And we did. Here...is how GamerGate went down. The moment Zoe Quinn is silently backstabbed by TotalBiscuit, who was playing dead, letting out her painful scream, it cut to black, and a few seconds later, a bunch of pro-GGs with futuristic weapons wait for the /v/ guy (simply called V) to appear onscreen. V: This cannot continue. V leaps onto the pile of dead bodies and brandishes a Darksaber. The pro-GGs clap as V bows. V: I have a plan. There was once a powerful noble...a lord...an aristocrat. He despised all things related to this triple-twisted concept of "social justice" and was unafraid to speak his mind...until he fled the country, fearing for his life. My sources indicate he went to France (or some other French-speaking country), but I can't be sure. TOTALBISCUIT: So who is 'e, anyhow? What's his name? V: His name? (Pausing dramatically) InternetAristocrat. TOTALBISCUIT: I knew it. So, what plan will it be abote, eh? V: We're splitting up. One third of you will go to France, another to Switzerland, and the last to Quebec. I'll provide transportation.